40 Words of NaruSaku
by pengooo
Summary: 40 word prompts. Some are from canon events, others are not.


This has been in my drafts for a few months and I'm really glad to finally be posting this! I'm definitely thinking about doing more one-shot things like this in the future. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.

* * *

**1. Beautiful**

It was when she was in the middle of laughing her head off at something dumb he had just done - he couldn't remember what he did, but he remembered her laugh and the way her eyes lit up - and that was the first time he truly acknowledged just how beautiful his Sakura-chan was.

**2. Smile**

No matter how many times Sakura made fun of and bullied him when they were rookies, all Naruto ever gave her in return was a blinding grin, because at least Sakura-chan was paying attention to him - and that was more than enough.

**3. Society**

Society says he doesn't deserve to be a ninja; society says that the Kyubi could break free at any moment; society says that he is not a real human being and shouldn't be treated like one; society can _kiss Sakura's ass_ because he is more than the demon that he holds within him; he is Naruto, and more importantly, he is hers.

**4. Pure**

His love for her was as pure as the driven snow, and she couldn't help but doubt her own; but when she looked into his eyes, a smile crept onto her face and she knew that, without a doubt, what she felt for him was real.

**5. Years**

Three years he was gone and there wasn't a day where Sakura didn't wonder how his training was going and if he was thinking about her, too.

**6. Orange**

No matter how atrocious and un-ninja like the color was, Sakura always feels at ease whenever her teammate runs up to her in town with his hideous, yet strangely comforting, bright orange jumpsuit on.

**7. Cheer**

Hearing Sakura's cheers from the railing above him, Naruto believed he could win this match, because _she_ believed in him.

**8. Teamw****ork**

When she and Naruto worked together for the first time in three years and finally got the bells from Kakashi-sensei, Sakura was overwhelmed with pride that they succeeded, because for once in their lives, even after a few years apart, they had teamwork.

**9. Kiss**

It was only a kiss on the forehead, but Naruto knew that it meant so much more; _be safe, I'm counting on you._

**10. Book**

One of Naruto's favorite things to do with Sakura is watch her read a book; he loves the way she's so engrossed in it that her eyebrows knit together and her eyes seem like they are trying to devour the hundreds of words on every page.

**11. Collapse**

Sakura worries profusely when he collapses from training too much, and she can't help but wonder if he's working so hard because of the promise he made to her.

**12. Castle**

Sometimes she thinks that she's a princess with hundreds upon thousands of traps surrounding her castle, just daring a knight to try and get past them; Naruto is the only one brave enough and determined enough to try, and he is the one who succeeds.

**13. Silence**

She realizes in the middle of the night, when she is right on the verge of sleep, that she hates the silence that is left behind when Naruto leaves her.

**14. Taste**

When Naruto left for his training with Jiraiya, Sakura made it a kind of ritual to eat at Ichiraku at least once a month; she could practically taste the memories of Team 7 eating here and this soothed her aching heart, even just for a moment.

**15. Bright**

Naruto was as bright and blinding as the sun; and it wasn't because of his clothes or hair or smile, but because he was happiness.

**16. Eye**

If you were to ask either one what their favorite color is, they would tell you the other's eye color.

**17. Blood**

Every time she cleans up the dried blood from around his open wounds, she is worried that one day she won't be there in time to heal him.

**18. Bandage**

He looks ridiculous with bandages wrapped all over his body - his head, his wrist, his thigh, his foot - and she doesn't know whether to laugh because he looks like a halfway completed mummy or cry because he doesn't know how much she wants to lock him away so he'll never have to get hurt again.

**19. Fragile**

Even though she can put a massive crater in the earth with only her foot and could kill him with a single punch, Naruto knows that Sakura is still fragile.

**20. Coma**

When he opens his eyes and whispers her name, all she can do is laugh and cry and want to hug him so hard that she puts him into a coma.

**21. Solace**

Naruto was a ray of light breaking through dark clouds in her times of need.

**22. Hands**

Naruto is amazed that her hands are capable of both squeezing the life out of him and pushing life back into him.

**23. Tower**

He is the knight in shining armor trying his hardest to rescue the princess locked away at the top of a tower.

**24. Savior**

Sakura shows her gratitude for Naruto saving the village in the only way she knows how; hitting him for his stupidity, but picking him right back up again, just like she always has and always will.

**25. Rejection**

She rejects him time after time, but he will never give up on her.

**26. Shattered Pieces**

Naruto is always there for Sakura every time her heart is so broken that she swears it is shattered into dozens of small pieces, one for each life she couldn't save, no matter how much she tries or how many medical techniques she knows.

**27. Annoyance**

Sakura used to think of him as an annoyance and she regrets it with everything she has because she let society's view on him impact her own opinion, and he is so much more than the kid that plays pranks and annoys people.

**28. Obsession**

His promise to her turns into something like an obsession and Sakura would love nothing more than to take care of it for him, because she is the one who has put this huge burden on him, and it kills her everyday.

**29. Death**

Death is not a foreign concept when you're living the life of a ninja, but every time she has to end the life of an enemy, Sakura can't help but think that this could be Naruto, and that scares her more than anything else.

**30. Give Up**

Sakura hopes that Naruto will never give up pursuing her, because one day, she just might return his feelings; and that day is sooner than she thinks.

**31. Mend**

Sakura will get horrendously mad at Naruto and punch him halfway across the village, but she will always be there to mend his wounds.

**32. Reunion**

When she stands and watches Sasuke walk away from her for the second time, she is upset - not because she still yearns for him, but because this means that Naruto will continue to put his life on the line for a promise she wishes with all her heart that she could take back.

**33. Lecture**

Sakura has lectured him a hundred times about being reckless, but all he can think about is how beautiful she is when she yells at him.

**34. Breathe Again**

And when she sees Naruto for the first time in three years, safe and sound and at home, she can finally breathe again.

**35. Home**

Because what they say is really true; home is where the heart is, and her heart is with Naruto.

**36. Trust**

Sakura trusts Naruto with her life; she knows he will always be there to watch her back and protect her.

**37. Travel**

He's unorganized and always forgets to bring things he needs, but Sakura wouldn't want any other person to travel with.

**38. Chain**

Whether they're villages apart, or in the next room over, Sakura feels as though a chain is connecting them, and they will never really be apart.

**39. Rescue**

She knows that nothing good can come of this, but as she runs towards Naruto in his Kyuubi form, she can only think of saving him like he's saved her so many times before.

**40. Protect**

As she healed Naruto in the middle of the battlefield, Sakura vowed to do everything in her power to protect him, like he does for her, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. This took me such a long time to finish, and I can't promise that I won't come back and edit this in the future. But for now, I'm done! I hope you all enjoy it and it would be great if you left a quick review~!


End file.
